


Free Fall - Caduta Libera

by Zephan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Brooding, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Introspection, M/M, Melancholy, Memories, Missing Scene, Nostalgia, Repressed Memories
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 08:32:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3168335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zephan/pseuds/Zephan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>- Non è una caccia. </i><br/>- Cosa?<br/>- Tu ed io. Non è il brivido della conquista. Sono i tuoi insulsi piccoli polsi. Sono i tuoi capelli.<br/>- I miei capelli?<br/>- Profumano. E tu sei veramente prepotente e questo mi piace.<br/>- Tanto con te non esco lo stesso.<br/>- Per il momento.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Free Fall - Caduta Libera

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il contest "SFIDA SERALE" Slash and Het, contest a turni per due notti insonni indetto da Hikaru_zani sul Forum di EFP.
> 
>  **Pacchetto scelto:** H - James/Sirius + il dialogo seguente (da Grey's Anatomy) 
> 
> **Derek:** Non è una caccia.  
>  **Meredith:** Cosa?  
>  **Derek:** Tu ed io. Non è il brivido della conquista. Sono i tuoi insulsi piccoli polsi. Sono i tuoi capelli.  
>  **Meredith:** I miei capelli?  
>  **Derek:** Profumano. E tu sei veramente prepotente e questo mi piace.  
>  **Meredith:** Tanto con te non esco lo stesso.  
>  **Derek:** Per il momento.

Una timida mezzaluna fa già capolino dal lucernario quando entri in silenzio nell'enorme sottotetto, che oramai non è altro che il rifugio indiscusso di Fierobecco; l'unica stanza di tutta l'augusta dimora dei Black in cui senti  vagamente benvenuto. Non  _a casa_ , no.  _Casa_  è per i vivi, mentre tu di vivo hai soltanto i ricordi, che si agitano giorno e notte, violenti, insonni, ti pugnalano a tradimento ogni volta che cedi alla stanchezza ed abbassi appena la guardia.   
Invidi ferocemente tutti coloro che hanno bisogno di un Pensatoio per vedere con chiarezza nel proprio passato, per capire. Quello che è stato per te è concreto e solido come un pugno allo stomaco, ti cammina a fianco, ti sussurra all'orecchio, ti ride in faccia, ti strattona l'anima, non ti dà tregua.   
Non si tratta di allucinazioni. No. Sai che è tutto nella tua testa, niente pietose illusioni in proposito.   
 _"Non è una caccia."_  
La voce sicura e quasi divertita di James, ti colpisce come uno schiaffo in pieno volto.  
Lo vedi come se ce lo avessi davanti in questo esatto momento: le spalle appoggiate al muro, l'inseparabile boccino stretto nella mano destra, il perenne sorriso sfrontato sulle labbra, gli occhi nocciola scintillanti del solito accenno d'arroganza. Daresti qualsiasi cosa per poter allungare la mano e toccarlo. Qualsiasi.

 _"Cosa?"  
_ L'espressione di Lily è seccata, ma non tanto quanto dovrebbe. C'è una pagliuzza lieve di rassegnazione nel suo sguardo, qualcosa di pericolosamente simile alla resa.

 _"Tu ed io. Non è il brivido della conquista."_  si guardano negli occhi per un istante brevissimo ed interminabile, uno di quelli in cui il mondo intero sembra fermarsi col fiato sospeso in attesa del seguito. O forse sei soltanto tu che non puoi fare a meno di trattenere il respiro, proprio perché sai perfettamente cosa viene dopo.  
 _Tutto_  quello che viene dopo.  
Ramoso si raddrizza e scrolla le spalle, tradendo un'incertezza che da sola basta ad annodarti lo stomaco " _Sono i tuoi insulsi piccoli polsi. Sono i tuoi capelli._ " mormora, la sua voce improvvisamente stentata, roca, tanto che fai quasi fatica a sentirlo.   
 _"I miei capelli?"_  gli fa eco Lily lasciando trapelare una punta tiepida di curiosità. Può concederselo. Sono soli in quel corridoio - o almeno così lei crede - il coprifuoco è passato da un pezzo... ti viene da chiederti, forse per la miliardesima volta, se lei sia mai venuta a sapere che c'eri anche tu lì con loro, ad assistere impotente all'inizio della caduta, intirizzito dal freddo sotto al Mantello dell'Invisibilità, con la Mappa del Malandrino in mano per assicurarti di evitare che un qualunque ospite indesiderato si unisse alla festa.  
Ti chiedi se James gliel'abbia mai raccontato. Ci metti meno di un secondo a risponderti con un vibrante "No!" mentale ed a darti del cretino.

 _"Profumano."_  afferma convinto, allungando le sinistra quasi a sfiorarli, dita prontamente schiaffeggiate via dalla mano di lei "E tu sei veramente prepotente e questo mi piace." ridacchia, con la mano ancora sospesa  a mezz'aria.

 _"Tanto con te non esco lo stesso."_  borbotta Lily, ma sorride e non se ne va.

_"Per il momento."_

  
Le voci si quietano e le due figure sfumano sotto i tuoi occhi impotenti.

Ti sei chiesto spesso perché, fra tutte le cose che ricordi, nell'immenso bagaglio di rimorsi e rimpianti che ti porti sulle spalle sia proprio questo a ripresentarsi più di frequente, ma non sai darti una vera risposta.

Forse è perché si tratta del momento in cui hai sentito il primo scricchiolio di quel  _noi_  che eri abituato a dare per scontato.   
Forse.   
Quello che sai per certo è che, negli anni a seguire, James ti ha voluto al suo fianco come testimone alle sue nozze e tu ne sei stato entusiasta, ha  _preteso_  che fossi il padrino di Harry e tu ti sei lanciato nell'impresa a testa bassa; alla fine ti ha chiesto anche di essere il _loro_ Custode Segreto e _qualcosa_ dentro di te si è come inceppato: non sei riuscito a dar fiato alla tua voce spensierata di un tempo, quella che gli avrebbe detto ancora una volta di sì. A qualsiasi cosa. A tutto.  
Non sai di preciso cosa ti sia passato per la testa in quei momenti, non lo ricordi più ormai: i ragionamenti, i dubbi, i tuoi timori, _tutto_ è finito risucchiato giù, in fondo da qualche parte nell'ininterrotto tormento che è stato _respirare_ dalla sua morte in avanti. Ormai, quale che fosse la tua giustificazione, non ha la minima importanza. Quello che conta è che James si fidava di te, si è  _sempre_ fidato di te; non ha mai fatto altro che rovesciarti addosso quella sua fiducia sconsiderata, fin dall'esatto istante in cui vi siete seduti l'uno accanto all'altro nel vostro primo Espresso per Hogwarts.  
  
Lui si fidava di te e tu lo hai ucciso, questa è la verità. Il resto sono soltanto scuse patetiche.


End file.
